


Les Amants

by Ralos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Or comfort no hurt i'm not quite sure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: “祝你好梦，”他轻声说，“让娜。”





	Les Amants

**Author's Note:**

> *是来自 Lofter @月与花束 金主太太的天草贞德迦勒底日常订单！（结果我根本没写两口糖orz）
> 
> *挑战自我非常久违地写了BG（和糖），希望还不算太差。
> 
> *哪位太太有兴趣下单的话，接稿详细信息 [这里](http://jedois.lofter.com/post/1fec36ce_1c5d6ef61)，fgo无雷点都可以接，也有一些其他作品CP可接。  
> *题目是法文“恋人”的意思，杜拉斯原作L'Amant，这里取复数形式。
> 
> （*简而言之就是我又不知道怎么起名了。）

　　“啊，天草先生，早安。”金发的Ruler微笑着，自然地牵起了对方的手，“我正在找你呢。”  
　　“早安，”他轻轻回握过去，“还这么早，御主已经灵子转移了吗？”  
　　“是我拜托御主的，”贞德将拿在左手的书递了过来，“能为我读这本书吗？”  
　　那是日文译本的《情人》。但杜拉斯不像是她会喜欢的风格——贞德从来不读爱情小说，何况上次的《无人生还》才读到一半。而就算抛去内容不谈，挥舞旗帜如长枪的法兰西圣女也不是会这样用书名作什么暗示的类型。天草接过书、点头应下，疑惑则明明白白写在眼神里：“愿意效劳。”  
　　“是Alter啦，”贞德摆手笑起来，虽然走廊里并没有其他人，也还是稍微压低了声音，“Alter最近在看，好像很喜欢的样子，但又不好意思和别人聊这个……”  
　　“所以我就拜托御主，今天灵子转移的时候带上她一起，然后从她房间借了这本书来，我想这样就能陪她聊聊了。  
　　“那么喜欢的东西不能谈论的话，会觉得寂寞的吧？”  
　　外面少见地放了晴，阳光映着遍地积雪，英灵湛蓝的眼眸却好像比天空更明亮——有那么一个瞬间，她看起来又只是曾经乡野里那个采了雏菊与鸢尾为同伴编织花冠的少女了。  
　　“真像个姐姐的样子啊，”他不禁也微笑起来，为对方推开了图书馆的门，“不过那位Avenger的性格，可不一定会坦率地领情哦。”  
　　“我很擅长防御的嘛。”贞德眨一眨眼，率先走了进去。  
　　  
　　和宿舍近旁的公共休息室比起来，图书馆里的小休息室造访者就要少得多了——而昼夜不分的那两位作家，清晨想必是刚刚在自己的房间里入睡了吧。  
　　他自然地在那张双人沙发上坐了下来，翻动书页时里面掉出一片晒干的花瓣，大概是充作书签用的。天草把它小心地放回原位，抬起头时贞德已经端着托盘回来了，乳白的水雾与花茶香气一同袅袅地蒸腾出来。  
　　她在他身旁坐下，斟满两个杯子，分别加上一块、两块方糖，然后将其中一杯递进他的手里，附赠又一个微笑作为朗读者的回报，自己则捧着另外的茶杯抿了一口：“那么，请开始吧。”  
　　“我已经老了，有一天，在一处公共场所的大厅里，有一个男人向我走来。他主动介绍自己，他对我说：‘我认识你，永远记得你。那时候，你还很年轻，人人都说你美。现在，我是特为来告诉你，对我来说，我觉得现在你比年轻的时候更美。那时你是年轻女人，与你那时的面貌相比，我更爱你现在备受摧残的面容。’”  
　　  
　　“……我这一生还从来没有见过像湄公河这样美、这样雄伟、这样凶猛的大河。湄公河和它的支流就在这里汹涌流过，注入海洋……在河水之下，正有一场风暴在狂吼。风在呼啸。”  
　　天草轻轻合上书，以昔年教堂里拂拭圣像般的轻柔小心，让靠在他肩上睡着的少女枕在了自己的膝盖上。他将那书本放在一旁，伸手解开了对方束发的丝带，令赤金般的长发流泻下来。英灵的双手生前刻印着魔术回路，握过刀剑与圣堂教会的特制礼装，注入魔力时能够贯穿对手一切的防御，此刻却只是梳理着恋人的发丝，与世间任何热恋中的凡庸人类无二。  
　　“祝你好梦，”他轻声说，“让娜。”  
　　　　  
　　最后一缕微弱的天光也将要隐没了。贞德抬起头去看那扇开在石墙高处的窗，知道下一次再有阳光落进来，就该到行刑的时候了。  
　　阳光有时令她想起家乡，想起名为栋雷米的平静村庄，想起风中起伏如海潮的麦田——那都是她两年前便已抛下的事物了。启程前夕她剪断长发如同割舍纷乱思绪，麻布长裙和想要去看海的愿望一起压在旧木箱底留在家中，只带走那把从始至终不曾出鞘的长剑，与每日每夜压在她心口的一本破旧圣经。  
　　但即将被黑夜取代的并不是那样明亮金黄如麦穗的、正午的日光，而是鲜血一般的余霞。如果此时此刻她还在军中，大约心情会更轻快些——那象征着一个晴天的到来，行军路上不必担心骤雨与狂风的打扰。  
　　可这里不是军营了，赤红的残照便只让囚徒想到血与火。今天的法庭上有许多怀着好奇想要一睹“魔女”真面目的民众列席，其中不乏衣饰华丽的贵妇人。偶然的一瞥令她注意到她们擦在两颊的红色，那显然是精心的妆点，却让她想起战场上曾经飞溅到自己颊边的鲜血。  
　　那也是来者身上披肩的颜色。  
　　突然出现的是个白发褐肤的少年，她从未见过样式近似的衣着，但纯黑的内层衣物与挂在胸前的十字架足够令贞德推想出对方圣职者的身份。  
　　“请回吧，”她平静地说，“一切都是主的旨意，我没有什么罪孽需要忏悔。”  
　　“我并不是来听您的临终告解的。”与她年岁仿佛的少年毫不吝惜自己整洁衣装似的，径自在她身边坐下了。他的声音带笑，其中却没有什么嘲弄的意味，倒像是真心诚意相信着她的士兵们一样，称她作“圣女大人”。  
　　她于是也不再说话，只静静地划一个十字，再将双手合握在胸前。少女的动作自然流畅，与以往的许多个日夜没有差别，若不是亲眼目睹与清脆碰撞声的提醒，大概很难意识到那副沉重的镣铐已然磨破了她的手腕。  
　　少年却像是注意到了默诵祷词以前，她停顿的那个瞬间。  
　　“他们将您的十字架收走了吧？”他这样说着，将自己的吊坠递进她手里。贞德把冰凉的金属握在手心，正要道谢的时候却看见对方指尖盈盈亮起了白光。那光芒温热，拂过她血肉模糊的伤处时柔和如同春风与丝绸，轻描淡写地便擦去了伤痕与血迹。  
　　“这是——”  
　　“不是您经历过的、启示那样的神迹哦，”少年神父微笑起来，转过身去整理牢房一角散发着腐败气味的潮湿稻草，“我想叫作魔术大概会更恰当。”  
　　“距离天亮还有些时间，请您再休息片刻吧。”他抱了满怀干草，在少女身边铺出了小小的草堆，“梦境并不是万能的天父无法抵达之处，这不会令您错失祂的声音的。”  
　　如果不是神的旨意，您又为何前来此地造访一名死囚呢？  
　　来得及这样问出口以前，贞德已经入睡了。充作枕席的稻草金黄干燥，仍然带着阳光的温度，是她人生前十三年里的每一个秋天熟悉的气味，是她短暂传奇旅程的起始，如今也以同样的温存标记她的终焉。  
　　隐约地，她想她知道那问题的答案。  
　　  
　　焚身的烈火里，圣女贞德握紧了那枚小小的十字架。  
　　  
　　Ruler是被御主的声音叫醒的。  
　　“贞德、贞德，快起来！”藤丸立香轻轻摇晃着她，“玛修拖不了Alter太久，得赶紧把书还回去了！”  
　　“御主……”贞德坐了起来，早前的同行者意料之内地不见踪影，只有那本书还搁在她面前的桌案上，和一人份的茶具一起。  
　　“快快，茶杯晚点再回来收拾也没关系的！”在她取过书站起身的短暂时间里，橙色短发的少女已经一路小跑到了图书馆门口，此刻正着急地冲她招着手——不愧是曾经抱着尤瑞艾莉在赫拉克勒斯的追击下逃亡的人类最后御主啊。  
　　  
　　直到把那本被不问自取的小说放回原位，又重新回到走廊上的时候，藤丸立香才算是松了口气。  
　　“说起来，我来的时候，贞德有在笑哦，”御主带点好奇地侧过头来看她，“做了什么样的梦呢？”  
　　“嗯……”Ruler回忆了片刻，“是在干草堆上睡觉的梦呢。”  
　　“在梦里睡觉吗？”少女不禁笑了起来，“真是特别的梦啊。”  
　　“但是，是个好梦哦。”  
　　  
　　阳光透过玻璃窗落进来，照在被Ruler握着、温热的金属吊坠上。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“冰凉的金属”和“光芒温热”姑且算是对照，冰凉的、坚定不可动摇的对神明的信仰，和属于人类的、情感的温度
> 
> 2\. 梦里的天草说不是神迹而是魔术，也是类似的意思。他不是以圣职者的身份、以神使的身份来拜访安慰殉道者圣女贞德的，而只是作为天草四郎、魔术使兼三流英灵（本人原话我不是黑.JPG）他自己来陪伴作为他恋人的贞德。
> 
> 3.“是她短暂传奇旅程的起始”，传说贞德最初是在田野里得到了启示（一把掉落在她身边的剑）。
> 
> 4.在干草堆上睡觉，贞德“喜欢的东西”的语音。
> 
> 实际上我觉得黑贞恐怕不会喜欢杜拉斯。但开弓没有回头箭船到桥头自然沉……总之就这样吧（……）（但她肯定喜欢赚人眼泪的爱情小说。）
> 
> （其实罗朱本来也许很合适，都是莎士比亚不好。）


End file.
